


It's Grounding

by Wannabanauthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Can you do #15 for Linctavia? (#15 Spanking the Other)</p><p>Octavia wants Lincoln to spank her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Grounding

He’s deep inside her, thrusting from behind.

She’s on her hands and knees, gripping her pillow hard as her body shakes with each thrust.

It’s their first time since the events at Mount Weather. The anger, frustration, and joy they felt just blew up at once, and now they were here.

Octavia almost wants to cry in pleasure. There were times in the last few weeks that she felt like she was never going to see her beloved again.

But they survived it, and they were together again.

She reaches back for him, desperate to feel more of him. His lips trail up her back, and his hand wraps itself in her hair.

With a sharp yank, her head is pulled to side. She can feel one of his hands move from her waist to her breasts as his teeth close on her shoulder.

She’s almost there. The pleasure is all consuming.

She can feel every ridge of his member. Everywhere their skin is touching feels like it’s on fire.

His pants echo in her ear, and it’s not enough.

“Lincoln,” she whines, grabbing his hand. She needs just one more thing.

“Yes, my love,” he groans.

“Spank me.”

His movements slow as he comprehends her request. His fingers splay across her belly while he thinks it over.

“Lincoln!” she growls. “Please just do it!” She needs this. More contact, just something.

His hand comes down on her ass, and it gives her a jolt of ecstasy. The pain blossoms and spreads, but it’s not enough.

“Again,” she pleads. He does it again, harder this time, and she moans loudly. It stings a bit more this time.

“Fuck, Lincoln,” she howls when he slaps her ass even harder. She pitches forward, her nails digging into their blankets. Who know something so painful could bring her the greatest pleasure?

His free hand goes to her clit, and he increases his pace. Sweat is dripping down her back, and her moans are becoming louder. He sees her muscles straining to hold herself up, and the purple spots that adorn them.

He’s careful to avoid her bruises. They’ve had enough pain to last a lifetime.

He gives her right cheek one good hard smack, and she’s clenching him hard.

“Lincoln!” she screams. It’s so loud, her voice goes out.

She turns her head to kiss him while riding out the rest of her orgasm. He comes not long after her, grunting in her ear.

They collapse against their blankets, sweating profusely and still very warm, but they are reluctant to let go of each other.

As they catch their breaths, Octavia turns on her side and kisses him deeply.

“What was that for?” he asks, when they need air again.

She chuckles. “I don’t know. It felt grounding. I just needed more this time.”

“So it wasn’t some weird attempt to get me to vent my frustrations,” he asks, his voice low.

Octavia thinks it over for a moment. “I don’t know. If it helped you, then good. If not, it was still a fantastic orgasm for me. You seemed to enjoy it as well.”

She looks down at the red handprint on her ass. “Nice work.”

He caresses the tender skin with his fingers. “We are never going to hear the end of this from the camp.”

Octavia kisses him on the cheek. “They have their own worries, and this is how we work out ours. No judgments allowed.”

His hand comes up to stroke her face. “It helped me.”

“Good,” she says and curls in closer to him.


End file.
